Fiesta de pijamas
by Little neka
Summary: Akatsuki se va de fiesta!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:_ Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí si no a __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**FIESTA DE PIJAMAS**

**KONAN**- ¡¡Chicooos!!

Todos prestan atención a Konan.

**LIDER**- ¿Qué pasa?

**KONAN**-Voy a hacer una fiesta de pijamas y vosotros vais a venir. (Sonrie felizmente)

**DEIDARA**- ¿Fiesta de pijamas? Eso es de niñas ...

**Hidan**-No quisiera hablar .. jeje. (Con una sonrisa maligna)

**DEIDARA**- ¡¡¡Te voy a. ..!!!

**PEIN**- ¡¡Callaos! Konan, ¿por qué no haces la fiesta con tus amigas?

Konan le dirigió una cara de pocos amigos .. Vamos,que no tenia amigas.

**Kakuzu**--_Inventate una escusa, vamos vamos._ Etto ... bueno es que yo ya estoy muy viejo para esas movidas.

**TOB****I**- (Entra ahora mismo a la habitacion del hotel de lujo de Marvellas en el que están alojados) Eh Kakuzu que

juerga la de anoche ¿eh?

**Kakuzu**-...

**KONAN**- ¡Se sientee!.

**Kakuzu**-Tobi, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

**TOBI**-Si es sobre Pachá no digas má a fuera.

**KAKZU**-Si, mejor fuera._Te voy a enseñar a cerrar el pico ... ¡Con los puños!._

Pein estaba intentando no hacer caso al jaleo ya que, por lo visto, Kakuzu estaba pegando a Tobi.

**KONAN**-Bueno, ¿que decis? (Con ojitos de cordero degollado).

**Kakuzu**- (desde fuera) ¡¡Por Tobi y por mi está bien!!

**TOB****I**- ¿El qué? Yo ¡¡No me he enterado!!

**Kakuzu**- ¡¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO HABLES!!

**TOBI**- ¡¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Tobi es un buen chico!! ¡¡No pegues un Tobi!!

**Hidan**-A mi me da igual (clavándose el borrote de las cortinas en el pecho para rezar) Además, Jashin-sama no

me lo prohibe.

**ITACH****I**-No jugaré a nada. (Pinchando a su muñeco de Sasuke).

**SASORI**- ¿Me puedo llevar un Hiruko?

**KONAN**- ¡¡Claro!!

**SASORI**-Entonces voy.

**OROCHIMARU**- ¡¡Tambieeen Yo!! (Contento de que lo inviten a una fiesta)

**PEIN**- ¿Qué coño eres tu? ¡Ah! ¡que eres Orochimaru! ¡FUERA!

**KONAN**-A ti no te he invitado.

**OROCHIMARU**-Jupe ... (se va arrastrando cual serpiente)

Pein seguía a Orochimaru con la mirada, para asegurarse de que se iba.

**KONAN**-Pein .. t-tu ... ¿no vienes? (Pucherito)

**LIDER**-Si, si, sii, pero no me pongas esa cara.

**KONAN**- ¡¡¡Bieen! (Dando saltitos)

**DEIDARA**--_El arteee, una explosión wowowo_ (Mientras hace una libelula)

**KONAN**- ¬ ¬ (se pone a su lado y le da trabiesos golpecitos en el brazo) Ven Deidara.

**DEIDARA**-Es de nenas ...¬¬ no,llevan toda mi vida confundiendome con una niña, hasta mis padres

me ponían vestiditos _Por eso explote mi casa muahahahaha_ ¿Tú sabes lo que es eso? Ahora que todos

saben que soy hombre, no quiero manchar mi reputación.

**KONAN**-Pleaaase ... (ojitos llorosos)

**DEIDARA**-U.U Valee ...

**KONAN**-Siiii

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, si quereis que siga subiendo capítulos dejadme vuestra opinión.

Gracias *.*

_**Little Neka**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:_ Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mí si no a __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**FIESTA DE PIJAMAS 2**

Ya todos en la habitación...

**KONAN**-¡Por fin, la fiesta de pijamas que nunca tuve!(emocionada)

**TODOS-**¬¬

**KONAN-**Esto...pensaba en alto ¿no?xP

**HIDAN-**¡Bastante alto!Parece que has tenido tan mala infancia como Deidara ¬¬

Deidara se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

**KONAN-**Joo no le hagas caso(llevando a Deidara al sillón).¡A saber que infancia tuvo el psicópata este!

**HIDAN-**(recordando)A ver...nací,eso por supuesto, y a los 5 años maté a mi madre,luego mi padre me llevó a un veterinario_ porque maté a mi medico jejeje_ y allí le dijeron

que tenían que ponerme la injección letal,no funcionó _porque soy inmortal :D_ y acabé matando a los dos con un gato como ya me pasé

a lo de la guadaña.

**KONAN-**Yo con menos de eso ya estaría en terapia(dijo sin dar credito a lo que oia)

**HIDAN-**También maté al psicologo _solo me decía que no sabía controlar mi ira...no me servía para nada._

**LIDER-**Oye ¿y Tobi?

Todos miraron a Kakuzu,que contaba su dinero.

**KAKUZU-**(sin la necesidad de que nadie le dirigiera palabra alguna)Ah si,Tobi,unos extranjeros se acercaron y digeron que Tobi se llamaba...no me acuerdo bien,que había cometido no se que delito y se lo querían llevar a los Angeles a que cumpliese condena.

**LIDER-**¿¡Y se lo entregaste!?

**KAKUZU-**No...(el lider solto un suspiro de alivio)Hasta que me ofrecieron la recompensa._Por dinero se puede llamar Maria Antonieta si ellos quieren._

**LIDER-**No me espereis despiertos a lo mejor cojo un avión.¿Cómo puede haberse dejado llevar?

**KAKUZU-**¡Ah si!,como no quería irse le dije que se lo llevaban a una fabrica de dulces.Y el muy imbecil se lo creyó.

**LIDER-**Mantengo lo dicho.

El lider se va y a Konan le invade un sentimiento de que más deseaba era estar esa noche junto a él y el deficiente mental de Tobi,lo había estropeado.

**KISAME-**Voy al restaurante a decir que nos suban algo...(mirando al silencioso Itachi)esto...Itachi¿tu quieres también algo?

**ITACHI-**...

**KISAME-**(un poco mosqueado)¿Me vas a contesar?

**ITACHI-**No, no hay suficiente odio en tu interior...

**KISAME-**...¬¬

**ITACHI-**¿¡QUÉ!?

**KISAME-**¿Qué quieres decir con es eso?...

**ITACHI**-¿Yo qué se?Eso es lo que le solté un dia a mi hermano...

**TODOS-**...

**KISAME-**Te traeré algo u.u

Todos estaban a su bola en el pinchaba a su hermanito ''querido'',Didara hacia una mariposita(un petardillo de colores),Sasori arreglaba a su querido Hiruko,Kakuzo estaba contando su dinero,Hidan manchaba el suelo de sangre,haciendo un simbolo,para rezar a Jashin-sama,Zetsu...parecía preocupado mirandose al espejo,Kisame estaba abajo discutiendo con el tabernero y Tobi y Pein seguían perdidos.

**KONAN-**(suspirando)^ ^........^ ^u....¬¬....¬¬u...Ò.Ó...._¡Diooooooos que aburrimientooooo!_(carraspea)Chicos,¿hacemos algo? ^ ^.

**HIDAN-**Ya estamos haciendo.

**KONAN-**Me refiero a algo en lo que podamos participar todos...¡podemos ver una peli!

En ese momento subía Kisame con unos bocadillos.

**KAKUZU**-Estoy distraido,no puedo distraerme...¡no me distarigas!

**TODOS**-O.O

**HIDAN-**¿A que da miedo?jeje ^ ^

**KONAN-**Jo..pues,¿manicura?

**TODOS-**¬¬

**ITACHI-**Eso es para Deidara(pendiente aun de su muñeco,al que le había hecho un agujero demasiado grande)

Deidara quedó traumatizado de nuevo,se lavantó y se encerro en el baño.

**KONAN-**Itachi...¿la manicura no se la hacias tu a tu madre?_Antes de matarla..._

**ITACHI-**¿¡¡CÓMO SABES ESO!!? Ò.Ó

El grito de Itachi se escucho en todas partes.

**ITACHI-**(mirando a su muñeco)Túuuuu,traidooor ¡te voy a matar!

Konan y Kisame intercambiaron miradas,perplejos por la reacción de lo sabía gracias al hombre pez.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, si quereis que siga subiendo capítulos dejadme vuestra opinión.

Gracias *.*

_**Little Neka**_


End file.
